Game Over
by Mya Uzo
Summary: This isn't happening except it was. Bella's life is not a game...except it is. Oh what the hell, Bella might as well enjoy it. Gamer style Bella fic. Yes, this is happening...
1. Chapter 1

I haven't seen a gamer style twilight story yet. This should be fun.

Every 1 point is 100xp points.

Chapter 1

This is it Bella was dead. Game over. Game over. Game…over?

GAME OVER

RESTART?

Bella stared at the giant letters in front of her this wasn't happening.

"This isn't happening." She whispered, but the words didn't disappear.

"Edward?"

Nothing.

"Main menu?" She gawked at the menu screen.

"Character sheet." She chose unsurely.

CHARACTER SHEET

Character: Isabella 'Bella' Swan

Level 3

4000xp until Level 4

Race: Human

Special Skills: Intuition

Weaknesses: Lack of Common Sense

Backstory: Bella has just moved in with her father in Forks Washington, but Forks holds a few secrets and some of them are deadly.

"Load."

NO PREVIOUS SAVES AVAILABLE.

"Okay? Um, difficulty settings."

DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM: Things aren't as bad as they could be, but some sacrifices have to be made.

Bella switched the difficulty to easy.

DIFFICULTY: EASY: You always come out on top, ahead, and in the best possible light.

She went back to the main menu and picked another category.

STORY MODE: ROMANCE OPTION: CHARACTER CHOSEN:

Edward Cullen

Race: Vampire

Special Skills: Super speed, strength, borderline immortality

Weaknesses: Arrogance, overprotective, broody

"Other options?" she said unsurely.

Jacob Black

Race: Wolf Shifter

Special Skills: speed, strength, giant wolf form

Weaknesses: wont take no for an answer, 50% chance of imprinting, can't seem to find a shirt

Bella's lips twitched in amusement.

"Other options?"

Jasper Whitlock: LOCKED

Paul Lahote: LOCKED

Ciaus Volturi: LOCKED

"How do I unlock them?" Bella gaped.

CHARACTER NEEDS TO PLAY THROUGH THE GAME AND TRIGGER THE OTHER ROMANCE OPTIONS.

"How…do I lock one?" Because as much as she liked Edward they didn't have the best married life before they got ripped apart by the Volturi. After 100 years their love had faltered, and before the Volturi ambushed them Bella had been contemplating on a divorce.

CHARACTER TRIGGERS ROMANCE OPTIONS THROUGH CONVERSATION AND ACTIONS.

"So I could just avoid him or just say 'I want to be friends'?" The game didn't answer.

"Okay? Um. Story mode."

STORY MODE: ROMANCE OPTION SELECTED

"Options." Maybe she'd take a break from love for a bit.

ROMANCE: Flowers, moonlight walks, whatever, the player's life focuses on L-O-V-E.

ACTION: Bad ass fighting skills are a must because the world is out to get you.

HORROR: Vampires and werewolves are meant to be scary. You better not look behind you.

Parody: Randomness ensues, aliens, random weather, and cross-dressing. Life is meant to be fun.

"I don't think I want to do action or horror." She shuddered. "If I choose Parody will I still be able to unlock the romance options?"

ROMANCE OPTIONS CAN BE UNLOCKED IN ANY STORY MODE.

"Oh well that's good." Bella paused before shrugging.

"Parody it is."

GAME START

Character: Isabella 'Bella' Swan

Level: 3

4000 exp Level 4

Race: Human

Special Skills: Intuition

Weaknesses: Lack of Common Sense

Backstory: Bella has just moved in with her father in Forks Washington, but Forks holds a few secrets and some of them are deadly.

Bella found herself in the car with her father on the way to forks. She stared out of the window. Did that really just happen? She bit her lip.

"Pause." She whispered.

MAIN MENU

Yup, this was real.

Bella shook herself out of her stupor and looked at her character sheet again. She frowned at her weakness.

"How do I get rid of weaknesses? Do I have any skills?"

SKILL MENU

Cooking: Level 10

Cooking: You can throw together a few potluck worthy meals, but you aren't a 5 star chef. +1 charisma

1100xp Level 11

Cleaning: Level 10

Cleaning: Blood stains are pretty easy to get out now.

+1 Strength

1100 xp Level 11

Wisdom: Level 4

Wisdom: You think things through…sometimes.

800 xp Level 5

Charisma: Level 2

Charisma: Just stand there and don't open your mouth. Please, it's for the best.

200 xp level 3

Strength: Level 1

Strength: Go find someone for all the heavy lifting you can barely lift a pillow.

100 xp Level 2

Dexterity: Level 0

Dexterity: Let's trip over air shall we?

100 xp Level 1

Intelligence: Level 8

Intelligence: Good grades come easy to you

+1 wisdom

900 xp Level 9

"Huh. Well okay. So every consecutive skill level I need to get 100 more points. That's not too difficult to remember. And bonus points for a skill lower how much experience I need to go to the next level."

WEAKNESSES

Lack of Common Sense

You didn't think living with your scatter brained mother for so long would have affected you so badly. In fact, you probably think you are super mature and your peers are just immature brats. Well think again!

40% chance of making a stupid decision

-4 wisdom

"How do I get rid of that?" Bella groaned. The freaking Lack of Common Sense trait made it so she needed to gain an extra 300xp just to jump a freaking level! She looked to the side and blinked.

"Huh. I have 10 points to use up."

Bella dumped 4 of the points in wisdom to negate some of the Lack of Common Sense trait and after thinking about it for a moment dumped in another 4 points.

Wisdom: Level 5

Apparently most decisions have consequences. Well, that's good to know. 30% chance of making a stupid decision

900 xp until Level 6

She grinned to herself that seemed much better than level 4 and maybe she could get rid of that stupid trait altogether one day.

'If my wisdom was so low when I met Edward no wonder why I decided to pursue him.' She mused to herself. 'It's not exactly smart to harass a vampire.' She shook her head.

GAINED 100 Wisdom xp for thinking things through. Edward Cullen Romance route now has a -15% for being unlocked.

Bella laughed.

"Now what to do with the other points?" she glanced through her stats again before dumping one point in dexterity leveling up and the final point into strength.

Dexterity: Level 1

Dexterity: You have now mastered walking and talking at the same time. Maybe next level you'll learn how to chew bubble gum too.

200 xp until Level 2

Strength: Level 2

Carrying groceries to the house has never been so easy. Two trips are for losers.

200xp until Level 3

Bella planned on putting a few more levels into her strength before Jacob became a wolf. She wanted to be able to punch him when he deserved it without breaking her hand. But, if that didn't work and push comes to shove she would just hit him with a metal bat. That aught to hurt him.

GAINED 100 Wisdom xp for thinking things through. Jacob Black Romance route now has a -10% for being unlocked.

GAINED 100 Intelligence xp for making a smart decision. A broken hand is never fun.

New Character Trait Unlocked

Sense of Humor: A good sense of humor will make the craziness in your life much more interesting. +3 charisma

Charisma Level 3

Charisma: Talking is not as awkward for you anymore. No more stuttering or stumbling over words for you!

200xp until level 4

SAVE

Character: Isabella 'Bella' Swan

Level: 3

2700 exp Level 4

Race: Human

Special Skills: Intuition

Character Traits: Lack of Common Sense, Sense of Humor

Weaknesses: Lack of Common Sense

Backstory: Bella has just moved in with her father in Forks Washington, but Forks holds a few secrets and some of them are deadly.

SKILL MENU

Cooking: Level 10

Cooking: You can throw together a few potluck worthy meals, but you aren't a 5 star chef. +1 charisma

1100xp Level 11

Cleaning: Level 10

Cleaning: Blood stains are pretty easy to get out now.

+1 Strength

1100 xp Level 11

Wisdom: Level 5

Apparently most decisions have consequences. Well, that's good to know.

700xp until level 6

Charisma Level 3

Charisma: Talking is not as awkward for you anymore. No more stuttering or stumbling over words for you!

200xp until level 4

Strength: Level 2

Carrying groceries to the house has never been so easy. Two trips are for losers.

200xp until level 3

Dexterity: Level 1

Dexterity: You have now mastered walking and talking at the same time. Maybe next level you'll learn how to chew bubble gum too.

200 xp until Level 2

Intelligence: Level 8

Intelligence: Good grades come easy to you

+1 wisdom

800 xp until level 9

Bella smirked.

This life was going to be much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised by the positive feedback i've been receiving. This chapter is kind of dull, but hey it's a tutorial so nyah. :P

Chapter 2

Bella stared at her big red hulking monster of a truck. She had missed it so much.

"Do you like it? It's yours." Charlie looked at her hopefully. Bella turned to her father and grinned.

"I love it."

Charlie Swan +5 relationship points

Familial relationship 15/100

Boy that was depressing. She had only had 10 relationship points with her father. Well, she hadn't visited him in years…

Charlie's cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat uncomfortable, but pleased.

"Bella you remember Billy and Jacob black right?"

"Sure I do. Mud pies right?" Bella grinned at Jacob and he flushed. Charlie and Billy laughed.

"Do you go to Forks High or a school on the rez?" Bella asked. Not that she already didn't know.

"A school on the rez."

"Oh, that's a shame. It would've been nice to have a friend in school with me. I have the feeling that I'm going to be the shiny new toy." She sighed despairingly.

"You need someone to defend you from the masses?" Jacob laughed.

Jacob Black Romance Option +5% chance of being triggered

Fuck. Time to do some damage control.

"Like you could." She snorted

Jacob Black Romance option -10% chance of being triggered

"Ouch." Jacob winced.

Charlie and Billy roared in laughter. 

+5 relationship Billy black 15/100

+5 relationship Charlie swan 20/100

Jacob had a kicked puppy look on his face and Bella felt kind of bad. She sighed inwardly.

"So you rebuilt my truck engine right? Maybe we can hang out this weekend or something. I warn you I'm not mechanically inclined, but I want to learn."

"Sure did! You can come over Saturday morning if you want." Jacob grinned.

+5 relationship points with Jacob Black 25/100

"Great." Bella grinned.

"Jacob and I have to head out now," Billy said wheeling up to the two teens, "see you on Saturday Bella."

"Bye, Bella." Jacob waved and the two Quilettes left.

Charlie and Bella went into the house.

"You sure you want to go to school tomorrow? You can start on Monday."

Bella paused in thought.

"I think I'll start on Monday then. I can take this weekend to settle in a bit and unpack." And maybe figure out some more of the game features.

100xp Wisdom for thinking things through

100xp Intelligence for making a smart decision

-5% chance of romance option Edward Cullen

"I kind of feel like cooking tonight. Do you have any preference?"

Daily Quest: Cook the Chief Dinner

+2 relationship points

50 cooking xp

+10 gold coins awarded

Gold coins? What the hell…but she wasn't complaining money was money after all.

"Anything is fine with me! But er…you don't have to. We could always go to the dinner."

"It won't be a problem at all."

Charlie's kitchen was devoid of food. It took a bit of searching, but Bella managed to find a few veggies, potatoes and a chunk of beef.

"Beef stew it is." She chuckled to herself. She would definitely need to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

Weekly Quest: Stock the Kitchens

100 cooking xp

+50 gold coins awarded

+5 relationship with Charlie swan and Jacob black

Bella raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. Boys and their stomachs.

Somehow a meal that was supposed to take an hour an a half managed to take about 10 minutes. Her hands literally blurred over the ingredients and the cooking time was drastically reduced. She stared at the hot meal.

Prepared Beef Stew Quality: Good

"Done already Bella?" Charlie asked poking his head in the kitchen and sniffing the air.

"I guess so."

Charlie didn't question the incredibly short amount of time it took to cook the food. Apparently, 17 years of pizza and diner food had warped his sense of time when it comes to making food. Bella shrugged at least it gave her more time to focus on other things.

Bella lay in her bed after dinner and stared at the ceiling. Her room was ridiculously depressing and she wanted to change it. She didn't like to be reminded of her first life or play through. She leaned over the side of the bed and dug through her bag and pulled out a worn copy of Romeo and Juliet.

Book item: Romeo and Juliet

+1% lack of common sense increased

Character trait discovered: Hopeless Romantic

20% chance of making stupid decisions concerning the opposite gender

-1 intelligence

-1 wisdom

Bella screamed and threw the book against the wall.

"No wonder why my freaking weaknesses are so high! I read that freaking book about 40 times already! I'm going to burn it." She hissed.

100 xp wisdom gained

100 xp intelligence gained

Continuous Quest discovered: Romance Tragedies Suck

Burn every Romeo and Juliet book you can find.

Rewards: -1% lack of common sense

+1 gold coin

+1 relationship Leah Clearwater

Bonus: Burn 100 books and the Hopeless Romantic trait is removed

With glee Bella took the book outside, stuffed it in the barbeque pit and lit it on fire.

"Burn! Burn!"

Charlie ignored the maniacal laughter coming from the backyard as long as his daughter was in Forks and seemed to be enjoying herself he didn't care. His baby girl's happiness was all that mattered.

+5 relationship Charlie swan

Bella paused in her evil laughter. Then decided that it wasn't worth finding out why her and Charlie's relationship had changed.

The next morning was spent unpacking. Charlie gave her some money for grocery shopping. More gold coins…Charlie didn't seem to notice anything wrong with giving his daughter 60 gold coins.

But honestly where in the world were these coins coming from?

Grocery shopping was just as easy as cooking. An hour trip to the store took about 15 minutes including checkout. She paid in gold coins and the cashier didn't even blink.

+100 cooking xp

+50 gold coins

+5 relationship points with Charlie swan and Jacob black

At this rate her and Charlie would reach 100 points in a few short weeks, maybe a few days if she interacted with him more often. Maybe fishing?

Monthly Quest Discovered: Fishing with Dad

Go fishing with Charlie once a month. Maybe catch a fish or two…try not to fall in the water.

+20 relationship points with Charlie

+10% chance of Charlie accepting your Romance Option

Well that pretty much sealed the deal. She'd go fishing with him on Sunday before school.

Bella put the groceries up and grabbed a bowl of leftover stew. She chewed thoughtfully. She'd played many games with Emmett when she was a Cullen. If she was correct this weekend was some kind of a prologue/tutorial. Most games would let you skip them without penalty, but if you played them through you learned all sorts of nifty things and could even gain a few skill points before the main story line started. She'd take the next few days to level up some skills and maybe gain another level.

100xp wisdom

"Nice to know I'm on the right track." She grinned.

Bella wondered what she wanted from this life. Relationship points and cooking skill was nice and all, but there had to be more than that. Maybe she'd trigger an interesting quest on Monday, but for now she would try to find out how to gain xp in certain skills. Cooking and cleaning were obvious and she seemed to be gaining wisdom and intelligence pretty easily. Dexterity and strength weren't so straight forward. She thought back to some of the games she had played with Emmett. Maybe exercise would help with the strength, but she wasn't sure what to do about the dexterity. She stood up and began stretching.

She went in the living room, moved the furniture out of the way and began doing some pushups and jumping jacks. She lasted about 30 minutes before feeling completely drained.

Light Work Out Discovered

+10xp strength

"Slow, but its all I got for now. I'm sure I will find something else later." She sighed from the floor. She was pretty tired, her strength kind of sucked still. She envisioned being able to punch James whenever he showed up and groaned before rolling over and forcing some more pushups out of her body

Character Trait Unlocked: Stubborn

You are one persistent little bugger aren't you?

+1 strength

+1 charisma

200xp Character Level

Sweet.

Bella gained another 10xp before calling it quits. Her body just wasn't ready to handle much more than that. Not yet at least, but it was nice to see some sort of progress. She walked around her house for a bit trying to figure out how she could possibly increase her dexterity, but she didn't have much luck. She glanced at the clock.

It was only noon maybe she would go to the book store and find a few Romeo and Juliet books to burn.

When Bella went to unlock her car something strange happened.

Item: Red Truck

Quality: Very Poor

"Well that's not good. I wonder if I work on it with Jacob a bit if I could bump up the quality."

100 wisdom gained

"I wonder what would happen if the quality was perfect."

Quest: Fixing Big Red

Your only mode of transportation is a rusted piece of crap, but don't worry it's a diamond in the rough. Get your vehicle quality to perfect in a month and be rewarded handsomely.

Reward: 1000 gold coins, unknown

Bella frowned at the unknown reward, but she was curious.

"Maybe I'll go buy some books on fixing cars."

50 wisdom xp gained

Well that settles it on to the bookstore.

Bella only found 3 copies of Romeo and Juliet at the store, but she found tons of books on cars. Sadly, she only had enough gold coins to buy three books. One was Fixing Cars for Dummies, another was about engines, and the last about vintage vehicles. She sat down on her couch and opened the first book and started reading, and reading and reading and she couldn't stop it was like it was the most interesting book ever and now it was over? She gaped at the clock it had only taken her five minutes to read it.

"There's no way I read that whole book in five minutes."

100xp Mechanically Inclined skill from reading Fixing Cars for Dummies

Skill Unlocked: Mechanically Inclined

Mechanically Inclined Level 1

I wouldn't go taking apart things if I were you, but if the toaster is on the fritz go for it.

200xp Level 2

Bella grabbed the next book All about Engines and five minutes later she had gained another 100 xp.

"Awesome. Skill books give me 100xp." She then tried to read the last one, but it wouldn't let her.

LEVEL 3 NEEDED

Bella scowled.

"I wonder if I can do the same thing with my school books." She went upstairs to find out. She had an English book, pre-calculus, biology, history, health and chemistry.

She read the English book first and then the rest.

50xp Intelligence for reading English School Book

50xp Intelligence for reading Pre-calculus school book

50xp Intelligence for reading biology school book

50xp Intelligence for reading chemistry school book

"I guess all books don't give me 100xp points at least not my school books, but hey at least I won't need to study too hard."

The history book and the health book had different results however.

Health School Book

Just say no to drugs…and sex, sexually transmitted diseases, and eating unhealthy foods. Just say no.

50 intelligence xp

50 strength xp

50 wisdom xp

History School Book

+50 intelligence xp

+10 relationship Jasper Whitlock

Jasper Whitlock Romance Option Has Been Triggered.

"Well damn that's unexpected. Pause. Main menu."

Character: Isabella 'Bella' Swan

Level: 3

1080 exp Level 4

Race: Human

Special Skills: Intuition

Character Traits: Lack of Common Sense, Sense of Humor, Stubborn, Hopeless Romantic

Weaknesses: Lack of Common Sense, Hopeless Romantic

Backstory: Bella has just moved in with her father in Forks Washington, but Forks holds a few secrets and some of them are deadly.

SKILL MENU

Cooking: Level 10

Cooking: You can throw together a few potluck worthy meals, but you aren't a 5 star chef. +1 charisma

950xp Level 11

Cleaning: Level 10

Cleaning: Blood stains are pretty easy to get out now.

+1 Strength

1100 xp Level 11

Wisdom: Level 5 (-4)

Apparently most decisions have consequences. Well, that's good to know.

250xp until level 6

Charisma Level 3 (+5)

Charisma: Talking is not as awkward for you anymore. No more stuttering or stumbling over words for you!

100xp until level 4

Strength: Level 2 (+2)

Carrying groceries to the house has never been so easy. Two trips are for losers.

30xp until level 3

Dexterity: Level 1

Dexterity: You have now mastered walking and talking at the same time. Maybe next level you'll learn how to chew bubble gum too.

200 xp until Level 2

Intelligence: Level 8 (-1)

Intelligence: Good grades come easy to you

+1 wisdom

450 xp until level 9

Mechanically Inclined: Level 1

Mechanically Inclined: I wouldn't go taking apart things if I were you, but if the toaster is on the fritz go for it.

100xp Level 2

"Not too bad, I will probably be able to level up tomorrow at Jacob's if I play my cards right. Relationships."

Relationships

Charlie Swan: 32/100 Romance: N/A

Jacob Black: 30/100 Romance: -15% chance of being activated

Billy Black: 15/100 Romance: N/A

Edward Cullen:0/100 Romance: -15% chance of being activated

Jasper Whitlock:10/100 Romance: Unlocked

Leah Clearwater:4/100 Romance: N/A

"I can't believe I'm getting points for people I haven't met yet. Main menu."

"Save game slot 1."

SAVE

AN: I can't believe I am updating this so soon. I am trying to get all of the boring details out of the way. Sorry if this chapter is kind of dull. I will also probably play around with formatting and how I set up the levels and stuff too until I find one I like.


	3. Chapter 3

Light workout can be done twice a day. I don't feel like going back and editing it. I'm glad you guys really like this story. I really wanted to get into the gamer trend, but I'm not big on writing action stories. Plus, I haven't seen a twilight one yet and thought what the hell. Not all games are action packed!

Chapter 3

Bella cooked dinner early for Charlie. She wanted to test something out.

Prepared Lasagna: Quality: Good

+10 gold coins

+2 relationship Charlie swan

+50 cooking xp

"Pause. Inventory."

Inventory

Red Truck Quality: Very Poor

Gold: 10

Bella was curious as to why her truck was in her inventory, but she'd worry about that later. She took out a gold coin from her inventory and when she went back to 'real life' it was still in the palm of her hand.

It was heavy. This sucker was real gold. She palmed the gold thoughtfully before running upstairs and booting up her ancient computer.

If her hunch was correct…

"Holy shit."

One gram of gold was worth 20USD. The gold coins weren't big, about the size of a nickel and were roughly 5 grams each. She had over 1000 dollars in gold coins!

"I am so selling gold I get from now on and using cash instead." She briefly mourned all of the gold she had spent earlier, but hey it was still early in the game. Lesson learned.

+100 wisdom xp

Gold was easy to come by in this world. Money would never be a problem hell just cooking Charlie dinner every night netted her 7000 a week.

It seriously blowed her mind that the game allowed her to exchange between gold coins and dollars.

"Well I am playing in easy mode and parody. Who knows maybe in hard mode it would have had a 1:1 exchange rate?" Not that she was complaining. She called her dad and let him know that dinner was already ready and in the oven.

"To the city I go!"

After selling her gold coins and gleefully stuffing the cash in her inventory Bella hit the bookstore. The cashier took both gold and cash, but if she would have paid in gold the exchange rate was actually 1:1! It made no sense but she tossed logic to the side and decided to go with the flow. She found 10 more Romeo and Juliet books to burn and had only spent $100. She browsed for a few more books and grabbed a couple of mechanic books and after a moment of thought one each on ballet and gymnastics. Maybe one of these would help her level up dexterity. Then she bought herself a brand new $600 laptop that came with all the bells and whistles. She was down to about $200. Usually she would have gawked at spending so much money at once, but pretty soon money would become a frivolous thing and she would have a lot to burn.

Sadly, she didn't gain any xp points while she was out, but she was still in too good of a mood to care.

It was dark when she got home and Charlie was already home in front of the TV.

"Dinner was great, Bella! Did you have fun while you were out? Run into any trouble?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope! Everything was great. I even bought a few new books."

"That's good." Charlie smiled. "You still like to read huh? Romeo and Juliet is one of your favorites right?"

Bella grimaced.

"I realized that their love was doomed from the beginning and that they were fools. Romance is good and all, but to kill yourself over it is stupid. Sure, it's a classic, but honestly, I think the school should put that book on the banned list! Maybe it would help lower the rate of teen suicides."

+10 relationship points Charlie swan

+10 relationship points Leah Clearwater

"I'm glad you think that way Bells. I have seen far too many good kids nearly killing themselves or making bad choices out of heartbreak. Maybe banning it would be for the best. Or at least have them read it in college once their hormones settle a bit."

Quest: Romeo and Juliet Must Die

This book has just got to go! Get Forks High to ban Romeo and Juliet.

500xp character level

+100 gold coins

+10 relationship point Charlie Swan

+20 relationship points Leah Clearwater

-20 relationship points Edward Cullen

-20 relationship points Alice Cullen

-20% chance of Romance Option Edward Cullen

"Challenge accepted." She grinned to herself and headed upstairs.

+100 xp Mechanically inclined

+100xp Mechanically Inclined

+100xp Mechanically Inclined

+100xp mechanically inclined

Mechanically Inclined LV3

Mechanically Inclined: Finally! You can take apart stuff and tinker with it…and put it back together.

400xp LV4

Bella read the book she had bought earlier today on vintage cars now that she had a high enough level.

Vintage Cars

+100 xp Mechanically Inclined

+10 relationship xp Rosalie Hale

"So far it seems like if a book can relate to a person in some way I get relationship points with them. Burning Romeo and Juliet for Leah since she never really found love after the disaster with Sam. History books because Jasper was a major in the civil war, and I guess certain car books because Rosalie loves cars. I'm surprised Jacob isn't included in that one. I wonder if I had to wait until I leveled up _because_ it gave me relationship points too."

Next she grabbed the book on ballet and gymnastics.

+100 xp dexterity

+100 xp dexterity

Dexterity LV2

Dexterity: Forget the bubble gum! The volleyball in gym will no longer actively seek out your face!

300xp LV3

New Workout Discovered: Dance 30min (max 2 times a day)

+10xp strength

+10xp dexterity

Continuous Quest Discovered: Dance like you have never danced before

Dance an hour each day and get a special reward once a week.

Reward: unknown-varies

Bella fisted pumped.

"Yes!" It sucked that it had a limit on it, but at least she found some way to bump up her dexterity besides reading and it seemed much more fun then pushups and jumping jacks. And hey she had another quest. She would never be bored with the way this life was going.

Bella set up her new laptop, put on some music and began dancing. When she sat down she checked her stats and realized she had less than 200 xp to go before she leveled up. Something she was very very excited to see. She wracked her mind, but she couldn't think of anything else to do. She saw the bag of Romeo and Juliet books on the ground and decided to go burn them. She could just work on leveling up tomorrow with Jacob. On her way outside with the books, lighter fluid and a long lighter she stopped by Charlie's chair.

"Hey dad do you want to go fishing on Sunday? I'm thinking we can make it a monthly thing."

+20 relationship points Charlie swan 64/100

Relationship Upgraded: Daddy's Responsible Young Woman

Sneaking in the house late at night is no longer necessary. Charlie trusts you enough that he's sure you won't get into any trouble.

"Sure!"

When Bella walked outside she wondered if it was normal for a relationship to go up that fast. Then she wondered what would happen when it reached 100. Which it will…in about a week at this rate.

Bella stuffed the books in the grill and then shook her head. What was she thinking burning them like this?! It was pure blasphemy! This was Romeo and Juliet a classic!

Bella went back in the house and grabbed a bag of marshmallows and then hunted around her yard for a stick. She joyfully lit the fire and began to roast marshmallows. Maybe she would grab a bag of hotdogs next time, but first she would need a lot more books.

-10% lack of common sense

+10 gold

+5 relationship Leah Clearwater

The next morning Bella woke up bright and early. She didn't know when she would be getting home so she threw some pork and barbeque sauce in the crockpot and set it on low. For some reason she was really craving some barbeque. She packed up some leftover lasagna to take to Jake's and was on her way.

Her truck sputtered for a few moments after she started it. She really needed to do something about that before winter kicked in. Working on cars outside in cold weather didn't seem like any fun at all.

Maybe she could convince Jacob to help her out. He seemed more knowledgeable about these types of things then her. Or was he? Now, that she thought about it she hadn't seen anybody else's levels. Usually they sort of floated above a character's head in a game, but the only level she was aware of was her own.

"Pause. Character sheet."

Nope. No one else seemed to come with levels. That sucked. When was she supposed to know when she had enough strength to punch a brick wall (Edward's face) without hurting herself? She pouted for a minute before unpausing the game and continuing on to Jacob and Billy's place.

She smiled when she crossed over onto the rez. She had really missed this place and the people after she had turned into a vampire. The pack had pretty much shunned her after her marriage to Edward. Jake had never spoken to her again.

Truthfully, marrying Edward wasn't worth losing the relationships she had gained on the rez.

+10 relationship xp Jacob Black

+10 relationship xp Sam Uley

+10 relationship xp Wolf Pack

-5% Romance with Edward Cullen

Clans: Quilette UNLOCKED

Bella gaped.

"Pause! Clans! Quilette!"

Quilette Wolf Pack

Wolves fight to protect their pack and you are definitely pack. Relationship: 10/100

Max Relationship: Never abandoned. The pack will stick with you through thick and thin even if you lose your heartbeat.

"…I'm guessing I never maxed it out last time. I definitely need to do that." She didn't want Edward, but Jasper and Caius were still in the running as her vampire romance options. Although, she was kind of iffy on Caius, he was one of the people that had killed her after all.

"Clans."

Cullen UNLOCKED Relationship: 0/100

Quilette UNLOCKED Relationship: 10/100

Volturi LOCKED Relationship: Die Human

Bella stared at the Volturi's relationship status for a bit. Maybe she would work on that too.

"Why was the Cullen clan unlocked but not the Quilette?" she asked out loud.

CULLENS UNLOCKED IN EARLIER PLAYTHROUGH.

QUILETTE CLAN LOCKED AFTER HUMAN STATUS CHANGED TO VAMPIRE.

"Oh right. I guess I'm still in tutorial mode. Um play."

Bella could drive to Jacob's house with her eyes closed. She knew the route inside and out. What the hell was that?

In the middle of the road was a basket. She slowed the truck to a stop and stared at it for a few minutes. It didn't disappear.

She got out of the car and approached it warily. It was a picnic basket. She opened it and took out a red cloak and inside the basket were cookies, juice and sandwiches?

"What the fuck?"

Optional Quest: Little Red Riding Bella

Make it to Grandpa Black's without your truck. It will be there when you arrive if you choose to take this quest.

+10 relationship xp Billy Black

+50 strength

+10 dexterity

Reward: 50 gold coins, unknown

Bella pondered for a minute before shrugging. She could always use dexterity and strength xp and money was always nice. 

"Accept quest."

Quest Accepted: Little Red Riding Bella

Everything was growing blurry. Bella blinked and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them the rode was gone, so was her truck and the basket. She was on a path in the forest. She looked down. She wasn't wearing the red cloak either, but she had on gloves with black fur and when she reached up she felt fuzzy ears. Fake thankfully.

"If I'm the wolf…who's little red riding hood?"

Character: Isabella 'Bella' Swan

Level: 3

190 exp Level 4

Gold: 10

Cash: $200

Race: Human

Special Skills: Intuition

Character Traits: Lack of Common Sense, Sense of Humor, Stubborn, Hopeless Romantic

Weaknesses: Lack of Common Sense 16% , Hopeless Romantic 20%

Backstory: Bella has just moved in with her father in Forks Washington, but Forks holds a few secrets and some of them are deadly.

SKILL MENU

Cooking: Level 10

Cooking: You can throw together a few potluck worthy meals, but you aren't a 5 star chef. +1 charisma

900xp Level 11

Cleaning: Level 10

Cleaning: Blood stains are pretty easy to get out now.

+1 Strength

1100 xp Level 11

Wisdom: Level 5 (-4)

Apparently most decisions have consequences. Well, that's good to know.

150xp until level 6

Charisma Level 3 (+5)

Charisma: Talking is not as awkward for you anymore. No more stuttering or stumbling over words for you!

100xp until level 4

Strength: Level 2 (+2)

Carrying groceries to the house has never been so easy. Two trips are for losers.

10xp until level 3

Dexterity LV2

Dexterity: Forget the bubble gum! The volleyball in gym will no longer actively seek out your face!

280xp LV3

Intelligence: Level 8 (-1)

Intelligence: Good grades come easy to you

+1 wisdom

450 xp until level 9

Mechanically Inclined LV3

Mechanically Inclined: Finally! You can take apart stuff and tinker with it…and put it back together.

300xp LV4

Relationships

Charlie Swan: 64/100 Romance: N/A

Jacob Black: 40/100 Romance: -15% chance of being activated

Billy Black: 15/100 Romance: N/A

Edward Cullen:0/100 Romance: -20% chance of being activated

Jasper Whitlock:10/100 Romance: Unlocked

Leah Clearwater:19/100 Romance: N/A

Sam Uley: 10/100 Romance: N/A

Rosalie Hale: 10/100 Romance: N/A

Cullen Clan: 0/100 Unlocked

Quilette Clan: 10/100 Unlocked

Volturi Clan: 0/100 Locked

AN: Yeah, I didn't expect this either but sometimes I surprise myself!


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what I found half finished on my flashdrive?! This chapter! Don't worry its finished. I wouldn't dare leave you guys on a cliffhanger! I left my notebook so they numbers might be off at the end. Also every level up means she needs more experience points. So instead of 5000xp to level 5 she needs 5500xp.

Chapter 4

Bella walked down the path in front of her. It wasn't long before she spotted someone in the distance. Whoever it was had on the red cloak.

"Looks like I found Red."

"Hey wait!" Bella called out to the person and they took off running. Bella gawked for a moment before taking off after them.

"Hey wait! I just wanna talk!" but Red wasn't slowing down. Bella groaned and continued running after them. She marveled at her newfound grace. For once in her life she wasn't tripping over her own feet. Eventually she caught up with them and grabbed their arm forcing them to stop.

"Let me go, Emily!" Leah cried.

Bella stared in shock at the crying girl. Leah blinked away her tears and flushed when she realized her mistake.

"Who are you?" she angrily wiped away her tears.

"Bella. Bella swan."

"Charlie's daughter."

"Yup that's me," Bella smiled, "are you okay?"

Leah glared at her angrily.

"Of course I'm not okay! My boyfriend just dumped me for my cousin!" she pushed Bella away. Bella took a step back, but didn't fall or stumble. Leah wasn't a shifter yet after all and didn't have the strength to knock her over. Well, either that or Bella was stronger than her first play through.

'_Ohhh…so that's what's going on.'_ As far as Bella knew Sam imprinted on Emily a few months before she came to Forks. _'I guess the timeline is a bit different.'_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked sincerely.

Leah blinked rapidly trying to force her tears away.

"What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella repeated.

"I…I guess." Leah sat down her picnic basket.

CHARACTER TRAIT UNLOCKED: Compassion

Compassion: Connecting with people can be a very useful thing. Crying girls, motorcyclists, serial killers…who knows when you need to empathize and sympathize in order to live…

+1 charisma

Character Skill Unlocked: Compassion

Compassion Level 1: You feel for people you really really do.

+1 charisma

200XP LV2

And so Bella and Leah sat down and talked about Sam and Emily. Sam had broken it off with Leah the week before and this was the first time she had seen them together. Emily had noticed her and called out to her, but Leah had turned and ran. That's why she thought Bella was Emily. She thought Emily had followed her.

Frankly, Bella thought it would be best if Emily _had_ followed Leah. Then they would be able to talk and Leah would be able to vent somewhat. Sure, it's not good to yell, but bottling it all up or bitching at the wrong people really could turn someone bitter. Maybe that's what happened to Leah the first time around. She never really got to talk (verbally and physically bitch slap) Emily and when she phased it only made things worse.

Hopefully, Bella would be able to help Leah. The Leah in the first run hadn't been really…pleasant to be around.

"Well if you ask me you are better off without Sam. It seems like you and Sam were drifting apart. Waiting in La Push while he was at college would have been hell. And if he jumped to Emily that quickly…maybe he wouldn't have been faithful there."

Okay, so maybe Bella was throwing Sam under the bus here, but she had no idea what to say. Might as well go with a teenage cliché.

-5 relationship Sam Uley

Well that was a first. Oh well, not everybody had to like her.

"You think so?" Leah sniffled. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago and her face was miraculously clear. Damn those were some good genes.

"Sure."

"But _Emily_, god I _introduced_ them. I feel so _stupid_."

"But it's not your fault. If you want my honest opinion its better sooner rather than later. You are still young and you have your whole life ahead of you. Just think what if something like this happened after you married!"

Leah looked shocked at the statement and then glared at the ground.

"I would have _killed_ him for wasting so much of my life."

Bella nodded.

"This way you won't have to worry about going to jail for murder. No bodies to hide."

Leah cracked a smile at that.

Bella stood up and held out her hand/paw.

"Come on. I'm on my way to Jacob Black's house. Do you want to come? You know him right? Scrawny and funny? Kind of like an adorable monkey."

"I guess I'll come." Leah chuckled and grabbed Bella's hand.

The two followed the path and it opened up to Jake's house. When Bella reached the front door and grabbed the handle the world shifted. She looked down and her clothes were normal again and the truck was behind her. She looked at Leah and her red hood and picnic basket had changed to a red hoodie and a backpack. In fact, the whole fairytale like world was gone.

Weird.

"You okay, Bella?" Leah asked.

Bella shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She turned the knob and walked in.

QUEST COMPLETED: Little Red Riding Bella

+50 strength

+10 dexterity

+10 relationship Billy black

+50 gold coins

Character Upgrade: Leah Clearwater

Leah Clearwater was on a dark path in life. Heartbreak and resentment would have turned her into a bitter woman. Thankfully, with your interference she has been taken off of this path.

+50 relationship Leah Clearwater

+200 xp

Strength Lv 3 (+2)

220 xp LV4

Strength: Congrats you are no longer a weakling! You are actually pretty average for a human boy your age. No more asking dad to unscrew the pickle jars or move furniture around.

Level 4 Reached!

5430xp until Level 5

Go to Main Screen to Upgrade character.

Finally! Bella was tempted to upgrade right now, but she decided to wait until she got home.

"Bella! Jake's waiting for you in the back. Leah? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay Mr. Black."

"Just call me Billy. I've known you since you were in diapers." He chuckled. The girls waved at him and headed to the garage.

Jacob was bent over the hood of the car and humming. Bella burst out laughing once she recognized the tune.

"Barbie Girl ,Jake? Really?!"

Jacob jerked up and banged his head against the hood. He cursed and held his head.

"Hey it's catchy! Leah?"

Leah gave a lazy wave.

"Bella invited me." She explained.

"Oh well that's cool. You two know anything about cars?" Jake asked curiously.

Leah shook her head. Bella was going to as well before she remembered all of the skill books she had absorbed over the past few days.

"I know a bit."

But she wasn't sure how much. She didn't have any previous experience with vehicles. In her first life when she was in the garage with Jake she focused most of her attention on him. Even after she had been turned by Edward she didn't pick up any mechanical skills. Rosalie didn't trust her with any of the family cars. Bella was pretty much useless when it came to cars.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay since I don't trust either of you we are going to go through the basics first. Changing a tire and adding windshield wiper fluid. Basic stuff." Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm good. You can show Leah and I'll watch just to make sure I remember how."

"Whatever you say, Bells."

The next hour was spent showing Leah how to change a tire. Bella walked around the garage and eyed the tools. She let her fingers trail over a wrench before grabbing it. It felt foreign to her and she was momentarily disappointed. Suddenly, her mind buzzed and something inside of her shifted. After a few seconds everything calmed. The wrench was now familiar. She stared down at the tool startled before smiling softly.

"Cool." she murmured softly to herself. She looked back at Leah and Jake. Jake was explaining to Leah how to change the windshield wipers. Leah was surprisingly focused. Not a hint of her earlier distress showed. Maybe it would be good if they were friends sooner in this life than the last.

It would also keep some of Jake's attention off of her.

+50xp wisdom

-5% chance Jacob Black Romance Route

The three teens spent the next few hours going over car basics. Bella joined in every once in awhile and she was thrilled at how quickly and easily she worked. She didn't gain any experience points, but it was exciting to know that the books really worked. By the end of the day they had taught Leah how to change a tire, add windshield wiper fluid to a car, change oil, change the windshield wiper blades and what to do if a car started over heating.

Leah picked up everything quickly and she was practically glowing by the time they were done.

Bella looked at her phone.

"I need to head home soon. Leah, do you want a ride?"

"Sure. This was fun. You mind if I stop by sometime Jacob?" Leah asked.

"Sure sure. Just give me a heads up so I can get my homework out of the way." Jacob grinned.

Good. Her work here was done.

Bella dropped off Leah with no problems and finished up dinner for Charlie. She made a salad to go along with the pulled pork sandwiches and glared at him when he tried to get out of eating it. He ate it sullenly at first, but then decided that salad wasn't half bad when it was actually made right and not straight out of a bag.

She did her workouts, danced for a while, and after a quick shower she lay back on her bed and grinned excited.

"Main menu. Level up. Upgrade character."

A window popped up in front of her.

Choose: 5 skill points or 1000xp to spend anywhere. Skill points do not provide experience.

Well obviously she was going to choose the experience points. She paused before accepting.

"_Anywhere_?" she questioned the game.

SKILL POINTS CAN BE USED ANYWHERE

Bella practically bubbled with excitement and chose the skill points instead.

Then pulled up her weaknesses.

And dumped 2 of the points in her hopeless romantic trait.

Hopeless Romantic

20% stupid decisions when concerning boys

"No more wisdom and intelligence drawbacks!" She crowed then paused, "well from this trait anyways."

She used the rest of her points to negate some of the drawbacks on the Lack of Common Sense trait.

"Only one more -1 wis to get rid of and a few more Romeo and Juliet books and that stupid weakness is gone. Yes!" she grinned triumphantly.

Bella eyed her charisma skill. She was curious if she would jump two levels next time to make up for the +6 boost. It astounded her how fast she was gaining boosts for that as well. Why would she need so much charisma? She shrugged to herself and exited the main menu.

Tomorrow was her first fishing trip with Charlie and then school on Monday.

Bella couldn't wait.

Character: Isabella Swan Character: Isabella 'Bella' Swan

Level: 4

5430xp LV 5

Gold: 60

Cash: $200

Race: Human

Special Skills: Intuition

Character Traits: Lack of Common Sense, Sense of Humor, Stubborn, Hopeless Romantic, Compassion

Weaknesses: Lack of Common Sense 16% , Hopeless Romantic 20%

Backstory: Bella has just moved in with her father in Forks Washington, but Forks holds a few secrets and some of them are deadly.

SKILL MENU

Cooking: Lv 10

Cooking: You can throw together a few potluck worthy meals, but you aren't a 5 star chef. +1 charisma

900xp Lv 11

Cleaning: Lv 10

Cleaning: Blood stains are pretty easy to get out now.

Strength Lv 3 (+2)

220 xp LV4

Strength: Congrats you are no longer a weakling! You are actually pretty average for a human boy your age. No more asking dad to unscrew the pickle jars or move furniture around.

Wisdom: Lv 5 (-1)

Apparently most decisions have consequences. Well, that's good to know.

100xp until lv 6

Charisma Lv 3 (+6)

Charisma: Talking is not as awkward for you anymore. No more stuttering or stumbling over words for you!

100xp until lv 4

Dexterity LV2

Dexterity: Forget the bubble gum! The volleyball in gym will no longer actively seek out your face!

250xp LV3

Intelligence: Lv 8

Intelligence: Good grades come easy to you

+1 wisdom

450 xp until lv 9

Mechanically Inclined LV3

Mechanically Inclined: Finally! You can take apart stuff and tinker with it…and put it back together.

300xp LV4

Relationships

Charlie Swan: 64/100 Romance: N/A

Jacob Black: 40/100 Romance: -20% chance of being activated

Billy Black: 25/100 Romance: N/A

Edward Cullen:0/100 Romance: -20% chance of being activated

Jasper Whitlock:10/100 Romance: Unlocked

Leah Clearwater:69/100 Romance: N/A

Sam Uley: 5/100 Romance: N/A

Rosalie Hale: 10/100 Romance: N/A

Cullen Clan: 0/100 Unlocked

Quilette Clan: 10/100 Unlocked

Volturi Clan: 0/100 Locked


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah…I couldn't resist messing with the fishing trip. School starts next chapter! I am also considering unlocking a few of the girl romantic options. Not sure which girls though.

Chapter 5

Bella did her exercises early the next morning. Charlie was still asleep, but he would be up and ready to fish before she knew it. She packed them a few snacks and a lunch. She doubted they would be back anytime soon. Charlie yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Almost ready, Bella?"

"Almost done. Just making us a lunch. Is there anything specific you want to eat for dinner?" she asked.

Charlie shook his head.

"Anything you cook is fine. You don't have to cook all the time. We could order takeout or go to the diner."

Bella scowled at him.

"That's hardly healthy! You should be watching your cholesterol, and blood pressure. You're no spring chicken anymore."

"That saying is older than me." he teased.

"Oh shush you." She swatted him on the shoulder and he laughed.

"I'm going to go grab the fishing poles and the bait. Do you mind fishing on the boat today? The weather is nice enough."

"Sure."

Bella smiled to herself. In the first life she had never gotten this close to Charlie. She really had been absorbed in the Cullens and Edward. Well, she wouldn't let that happen this time.

-Time skip-

Bella climbed onto the boat and winced when it rocked. Her dexterity level was probably the only reason why she hadn't tipped the whole thing over yet. Seriously, she needed to work on that.

Charlie chuckled at her.

"Do you want a floaty? Or a life preserver?" he teased.

"Oh ha ha." She scowled at him.

Charlie showed her how to bait her hook and cast a line. A few minutes passed before something interesting happened.

Something tugged on Bella's fishing line. She waited a moment and it happened again.

"Dad! Dad! I think I caught something!" Charlie grabbed onto the pole with her and braced his feet against the side of the boat.

That was her only clue that something strange was about to happen.

The lake stretched and she could barely see the land anymore. Oh boy.

"Hold on kiddo."

The boat soared across the water. Bella gave the pole to Charlie and clung to the side of the boat for dear life.

"What's happening?!" she screamed against the wind.

"You caught a big one! Woo!" Charlie whooped excitedly.

Bella looked over at the fishing line. She couldn't see the fish, but the outline was huge! Easily the size of the whole boat.

"I think it caught us!"

"Grab the pole Bella!"

"What?!"  
>"Grab it! Grab it!" Charlie let go of the pole and Bella grabbed hold of it at the last moment. Charlie reached down to the bottom of the boat and pulled out a spear.<p>

'_You have got to be kidding me.'_

"Since this is your first one it's up to you to bring it down Bella."

"But!"

Suddenly the spear was in her hand and she was standing in the boat completely balanced even though they were still speeding across the lake. A huge white scaled fish surfaced partially.

QUEST: Moby Fish

Take down big white, the one and only –dramatic pause- Moby Fish.

Reward: 100 Strength xp, 20 gold coins, Max relationship points with Charlie Swan

God dammit. She couldn't turn that down.

Bella readied the spear and summoned all of her courage.

"We're having fish for dinner tonight!"

She jumped off of the boat and onto the fish. She held up the spear and with a war cry jammed it into the fish's back with all of her might.

Bella found herself back on the boat. The lake was no longer a vast ocean and everything was calm once more. At the end of her fishing pole was a medium sized, but normal looking fish. Charlie patted her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Bella. I knew you could do it."

Quest Complete: Moby Fish

100 strength xp gained

+20 gold coins

Max relationship Charlie Swan obtained

Relationship Status: Daddy's Angel

You can get away with anything. Ask for anything. Charlie loves you more than the world itself.

Unlocked item: Chief Swan's Police Car

Chief Swan's Police Car: Can only be used once a week so you better make sure it's for a good reason. 100% Impunity with the law while item is in use

+1 police outfit

+1 handcuffs

+1 tazer nightstick

"Sweet."

-Time skip-

When Bella and Charlie made it home she immediately prepped and marinated the fish for later. They had only caught two (nothing strange happened the second time), but they would be an awesome dinner. Charlie went to the phone and began gossiping with Billy.

Bella wasn't sure how she would use her dad's police car yet, but she could see _so_ much potential. The tazer nightstick would also come in handy too.

Bella decided to tinker with her truck a bit. She opened the hood of her truck and sighed. It was a wreck.

"Thanks, Jake." She muttered aggravated. "He probably just wanted to get rid of this junk pile so he could work on the rabbit.

-5% Jacob Black Romance

Bella snorted and got to work.

She was bit disappointed to find out that she didn't speed through the repairing like she did for cooking, but the work wasn't boring. A good chunk of the afternoon had passed before she quit for day.

Truck Quality: Poor

Well that was a tiny bit better at least.

Dinner was a light hearted affair. Charlie was delighted that they were eating the fish they both caught today. Bella had capped her relationship points with Charlie, but the gold and cooking experience was awesome. Plus, she actually liked cooking for Charlie. Having dinner with him was nice and not awkward like it was the first time through.

Tomorrow was her first day at Forks High and things would go much differently if she had a say in it.

Tutorial Complete

Level: 4

5210xp LV 5

Gold: 90

Cash: $200

Race: Human

Special Skills: Intuition

Character Traits: Lack of Common Sense, Sense of Humor, Stubborn, Hopeless Romantic, Compassion

Weaknesses: Lack of Common Sense 16% , Hopeless Romantic 20%

Backstory: Bella has just moved in with her father in Forks Washington, but Forks holds a few secrets and some of them are deadly.

SKILL MENU

Cooking: Lv 10

Cooking: You can throw together a few potluck worthy meals, but you aren't a 5 star chef. +1 charisma

850xp Lv 11

Cleaning: Lv 10

Cleaning: Blood stains are pretty easy to get out now.

Strength Lv 3 (+2)

80 xp LV4

Strength: Congrats you are no longer a weakling! You are actually pretty average for a human boy your age. No more asking dad to unscrew the pickle jars or move furniture around.

Wisdom: Lv 5 (-1)

Apparently most decisions have consequences. Well, that's good to know.

100xp until lv 6

Charisma Lv 3 (+6)

Charisma: Talking is not as awkward for you anymore. No more stuttering or stumbling over words for you!

100xp until lv 4

Dexterity LV2

Dexterity: Forget the bubble gum! The volleyball in gym will no longer actively seek out your face!

250xp LV3

Intelligence: Lv 8

Intelligence: Good grades come easy to you

+1 wisdom

450 xp until lv 9

Mechanically Inclined LV3

Mechanically Inclined: Finally! You can take apart stuff and tinker with it…and put it back together.

300xp LV4

Relationships

Charlie Swan: 100/100 Romance: N/A

Jacob Black: 40/100 Romance: -25% chance of being activated

Billy Black: 25/100 Romance: N/A

Edward Cullen:0/100 Romance: -20% chance of being activated

Jasper Whitlock:10/100 Romance: Unlocked

Leah Clearwater:69/100 Romance: N/A

Sam Uley: 5/100 Romance: N/A

Rosalie Hale: 10/100 Romance: N/A

Cullen Clan: 0/100 Unlocked

Quilette Clan: 10/100 Unlocked

Volturi Clan: 0/100 Locked


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, that will be her name for this whole story. Don't worry you will understand what I am talking about in a few paragraphs. I have also picked a theme for her quests…well probably not all of them, but some. Bet you can't guess. : P

Quests and experience points will be bold from now on. Actually pretty much any game popup thing.

Chapter 6

**Tutorial completed**

**Main Story Line Started: Twilight**

For the first time in years Bella was eager to go to school. She wasn't quite sure how she would handle Edward though. She could try ignoring him if he tries to make a pass at her, but Edward could be persistent when he wanted something.

'_I just have to make sure I'm not that something.'_

Bella would have to make herself seem unappealing. There wasn't much she could do about her smell, but she knew exactly what Edward hated in a woman.

'_As long as I don't aggravate him enough to kill me.'_ She thought to herself.

It took a few years into Bella's undead life when she realized that only Edward's affection for her and stubbornness kept him from draining her dry when she was a human. Without Edward's affection well…things weren't looking too good for her.

Maybe she could endear herself to other members of the Cullen family. Jasper was one of her romance options after all. Bella blushed. No, she couldn't use Jasper that way.

Emmett and Rosalie on the other hand…

Bella already had a few relationship points with Rosalie. If she could boost that high enough come hell or high water Rosalie wouldn't let anything happen to her. If Esme was the mother of the family than Rosalie was the highly enraged momma bear when something threated the Cullens.

Unfortunately, except for reading she wasn't sure how to get Rosalie to like her. She hadn't been that close to her in the other life even after a century of being a Cullen.

Emmett on the other hand was easier to befriend, but he didn't offer the protection that Rosalie could. Emmett was pure physical strength, he was good in a fight, but Rosalie was the one that would bail you out of jail and get the cops to drop the charges. No matter what you did.

Bella knew from experience.

That damn Emmett and his ridiculous ideas.

Rosalie was the way to go. Emmett would surely follow his mate, but as Bella had learned the hard way Rosalie wouldn't follow Emmett. She would draw her own conclusions about a person and if she found them lacking well that's that.

Now if only Bella knew how to get her relationship points up with Rose. Yes, her charisma was pretty good now but Bella was sure she would say the wrong thing. She'd wait until she had 20 points with Rosalie and _then_ she would physically talk to her.

**+50xp wisdom**

She would just have to survive until then. Bella pulled up to the school and turned her truck off. She gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Pause. Main menu. Save game slot 1."

**Overwrite previous save?**

"Yes."

There was no way she was going to redo that whole tutorial. Bella climbed out of her car and walked up to the school.

Bella shook off her nerves and walked into the main office to get her schedule.

"Ms. Swan right? Good! You're right on time. I would assign a guide, but today is club signup day and everybody is busy."

"It's _what_ day?" this had definitely not happened the first time.

"Club sign up day. A few years ago the school board met and decided to fund clubs for all of the school districts. They meet up two days out of the week."

"Are they signing up now?" Bella asked curiously.

Mrs. What's-Her-Name shook her head.

"The first few hours of the day are to set up the booths and prepare. Club sign up begins around lunch time and last for two hours. The last two hours of the day we have a pep rally. I think you'll really enjoy it. Now off with you." She shooed Bella out of the room.

"But…you just said there wasn't any class."

"Who said anything about class?"

Bella blinked and found herself outside of the office. She sighed.

The hallway had transformed itself into a giant hedge maze. Oddly enough there were bulletin boards and school papers attached to the greenery.

"Great."

**Quest: First Day Jitters**

**Being a new student sucks. Find your way around the school and make new friends on the way. **

**Reward: 100xp unknown**

**Optional Quest: Join the Club**

**Join a club. Nothing promotes friendship like a common goal or interest! **

**Reward: Unknown**

Bella accepted both of the missions.

Why couldn't today just be a normal first day? Oh who was she kidding?

She loved her new life.

15 minutes later and Bella was still wandering around the maze. She had stopped and looked at the bulletin boards, but most of them were repetitive and didn't help much. The papers on the other hand were different. They were notes for different classes. She took one of each as she passed by, and when she found a duplicate she knew she had turned down the wrong path and backtracked.

At her first dead end she found Angela.

Angela was sitting against the wall and hugging her knees.

"I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it." She repeated over and over again.

Bella walked up to her and put her hand on Angela's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned. Angela looked up surprised.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bella."

"Oh. Bella swan right? The chief's daughter."

"Yup!" Bella said proudly. Angela gave a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Angela."

Bella sat down besides Angela.

"So what's wrong?"

Angela twisted her hands.

"Um well. You see there's this guy I like. I really want to ask him out. What if he says no?! I'm such a coward." She moaned pitifully.

Bella patted her on the shoulder.

"It can't hurt to ask and if he says no well then he's an idiot."

Angela gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Angela smiled at her and stood up. Her shyness and misery fell away and she held her hand out to Bella and helped her up.

**+50xp compassion**

"Thank you." Angela said sincerely. It was then Bella noticed that Angela had a tail.

The wall behind Angela fell away and the school was normal again.

Sort of.

The floors were yellow and the hallways didn't have any doors and stretched endlessly. Bella stepped out of the maze and walked besides Angela. A few minutes passed before they came across Lauren. She was leaning against the wall and glaring angrily at the ground. She was muttering to herself.

Apparently, she had gotten into a fight with Jessica over Boy XYZ.

"I don't need her. I don't need anybody!"

"Well that's stupid."

"What the hell would you know about it?!" Lauren yelled at her angrily.

"Pushing everybody away over a boy isn't a smart thing to do. Trust me I've been there and I hurt everybody I cared about. The things I did were irreparable."

Okay so maybe she got to start over, but Lauren wouldn't be able to.

"It's not about the boy! It's about Jessica! I just. God! I'm so jealous of him. " Lauren's mouth snapped shut when she realized what she said.

Oh boy. Bella hadn't seen that coming.

"Well," Bella said unsurely, "have you told Jessica how you felt? Or give any sign?" Lauren pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Jessica…she's not into girls." Her face flushed. "I just…" Lauren sighed.

Bella smiled sadly at Lauren.

"Then maybe you should let her go. Pining over someone isn't healthy. It will ruin any chance of new love if you don't let go and let yourself move on." While Bella didn't want to fall in love with Jacob in this life, he was still a viable option in the last. Well, before Edward came back and Bella fell into his arms of course.

Tears welled up in Lauren's eyes and she wiped them away.

"But how?"

"One day at a time."

**+50xp compassion**

Lauren sighed and pushed away from the wall. Bella noticed an axe at her side.

"I'll try. Now come on I don't want to be late."

The trio continued down on the path. Lauren and Angela were silent at her side.

'_What kind of video game is this? I feel like I'm a character in some bizarre fairytale most of the time.'_

Bella wondered who would be the Scarecrow.

It wasn't long before she found her answer.

Mike Newton was pacing around the yellow hallway and waving his hands around like a lunatic.

"Noooo! My notes! Those stupid birds. I'm going to fail. I'm going to fail I'm going to fail."

Bella took the notes out of her inventory.

"Do you mean these notes?"

Mike stopped pacing and gaped at Bella.

"Who are you? You found my notes? Thank you so much!"

Well that was pretty easy. No chick flick moment.

It seems like for this quest all she needed to do was give them what they needed most. If she was right the story was over. Now, what did Bella need?

Nothing. Bella didn't need anything besides to end this quest.

"You know, I don't think I'm Dorothy. I think I'm Oz."

Just like that everything snapped back into reality.

**Quest Completed: First Day Jitters**

**+100xp Intelligence**

Bella found herself and her new friends in the middle of the gym. Besides the club signup stands everything looked normal.

"Thanks for the advice Bella." Lauren said. "You should join the outdoors club that's what I'm in."

"I'm in the business club." Mike said

"I'm in the community service club." Angela smiled.

Everything slowed to a halt and everything was gray. A list of options appeared in front of Bella.

**Outdoors Club: Forks has some amazing hiking trails and the woods are nice for camping. You know, if nothing eats you. **

**Weekly Reward: +100xp strength +100xp dexterity**

**Business Club: Be A Future Leader and/or Business Owner and Use Capital Letters a Lot **

**Weekly Reward: +100xp charisma +100 intelligence**

**Community Service: Everything must be for the good of the community.**

**Weekly Reward: +100xp compassion +100xp miscellaneous**

"Can miscellaneous be used anywhere?"

**Miscellaneous experience points cannot be used on character traits or weakness.**

"Damn. There goes that idea."

Still, 100 experience points to anything she chose would be awesome.

"I choose the community service club."

The world returned to normal again.

"Great! I'm glad you joined. We are going to have so much fun." Angela smiled.

Bella smiled, but she doubted it.

**Quest Completed: Join the Club**

**Club chosen: Community Service Club**

**Reward: Leadership of the club is now yours. Use it wisely or don't. It's up to you, leader. **

Bella gaped and then grinned. Now this she could work with.

**Level: 4**

**4960xp LV 5**

**Gold: 90**

**Cash: $200**

**Race: Human**

**Special Skills: Intuition**

**Character Traits: Lack of Common Sense, Sense of Humor, Stubborn, Hopeless Romantic, Compassion**

**Weaknesses: Lack of Common Sense 16%, Hopeless Romantic 20%**

**Backstory: Bella has just moved in with her father in Forks Washington, but Forks holds a few secrets and some of them are deadly.**

**SKILL MENU**

**Cooking: Lv 10**

**Cooking: You can throw together a few potluck worthy meals, but you aren't a 5 star chef. +1 charisma**

**850xp Lv 11**

**Cleaning: Lv 10**

**Cleaning: Blood stains are pretty easy to get out now.**

**Strength Lv 3 (+2)**

**80 xp LV4**

**Strength: Congrats you are no longer a weakling! You are actually pretty average for a human boy your age. No more asking dad to unscrew the pickle jars or move furniture around.**

**Wisdom: Lv 5 (-1)**

**Apparently most decisions have consequences. Well, that's good to know.**

**50xp until lv 6**

**Charisma Lv 3 (+6)**

**Charisma: Talking is not as awkward for you anymore. No more stuttering or stumbling over words for you!**

**100xp until lv 4**

**Dexterity LV2**

**Dexterity: Forget the bubble gum! The volleyball in gym will no longer actively seek out your face!**

**250xp LV3**

**Intelligence: Lv 8 **

**Intelligence: Good grades come easy to you**

**+1 wisdom**

**350 xp until lv 9**

**Mechanically Inclined LV3**

**Mechanically Inclined: Finally! You can take apart stuff and tinker with it…and put it back together.**

**300xp LV4**

**Compassion LV 1 **

**Compassion: You feel for people you really really do.**

**+1 charisma**

**100XP LV2**

**Relationships**

**Charlie Swan: 100/100 Romance: N/A**

**Jacob Black: 40/100 Romance: -25% chance of being activated**

**Billy Black: 25/100 Romance: N/A**

**Edward Cullen:0/100 Romance: -20% chance of being activated**

**Jasper Whitlock:10/100 Romance: Unlocked**

**Leah Clearwater:69/100 Romance: N/A**

**Sam Uley: 5/100 Romance: N/A**

**Rosalie Hale: 10/100 Romance: N/A**

**Cullen Clan: 0/100 Unlocked**

**Quilette Clan: 10/100 Unlocked**

**Volturi Clan: 0/100 Locked**


End file.
